Charles S. Dutton
|birthplace = Baltimore, MA |family = Unnamed father Debbi Morgan |yearsactive = 1984-present }} Charles Stanley Dutton (better known by his stage name Charles S. Dutton) is an American stage, film, and TV actor and director best known for his roles on Fortune, Alien³, and Roc. Biography Dutton was born January 30, 1951, in Baltimore, Maryland, to a father who worked as a truck driver. In his youth, he dropped out of school before finishing middle school. He experienced a short-lived stint as an amateur boxer, nicknamed "Roc". When he was seventeen years old, he got into a fight, which resulted in the death of a man Dutton claimed had attacked him. He was charged and convicted of manslaughter, spending the next seven years in prison. Several months after being released from prison, Dutton was arrested for possession of a deadly weapon and was sentenced to three years in prison. It was there that he found a passion for acting. Several months into his second prison term, Dutton was sentenced to six days of solitary confinement, which allowed prisoners to take one book. By accident, he grabbed an anthology of African-American playwrights. He enjoyed the depicted plays so much that, upon his release from confinement, he petitioned the warden to start a drama group for the Christmas talent show; he agreed on the condition that Dutton go back to school and receive his GED. Dutton did so and went on to eventually complete a two-year college program at Hagerstown Junior College (now called Hagerstown Community College) in Hagerstown, Maryland. Upon his release, he enrolled as a drama major at Towson State University (now known as Towson University) in Towson, Maryland. After his time at Towson, he earned a master's degree in acting from the Yale School of Drama. Sometime in 1984, Dutton made his Broadway debut in Ma Rainey's Black Bottom, winning a Theatre World Award and a Tony Award nomination for Best Actor. In 1988, Dutton portrayed a killer in the TV miniseries The Murder of Mary Phagan; two years later, he received a second Tony Award nomination for Best Actor for his role in The Piano Lesson. From 1991 to1994, he starred in the FOX TV series Roc. He also costarred in Alien³, the debut film of director David Fincher, then costarred in the 1993 movie Rudy. Other films he has made appearances in include Get on the Bus; A Time to Kill; Cookie's Fortune; Crocodile Dundee II; Cry, the Beloved Country; Menace II Society; and Secret Window. Dutton eventually won Emmy Awards for Outstanding Guest Actor in 2002 and 2003 for his roles in The Practice and Without a Trace, previously being nominated in 1999 for his guest-starring role as Alvah Case in the HBO prison drama Oz; for the aforementioned role, he was also nominated for an NAACP Image Award. Also, in 1999, he starred in an ensemble cast in Aftershock: Earthquake in New York, in which he played the Mayor of New York City. His work in Roc won him an NAACP Image Award. He costarred in the popular but short-lived 2005 CBS sci-fi series Threshold. In 2000, Dutton directed the HBO TV miniseries The Corner; he was personally connected to the premise, as he grew up on the streets of East Baltimore. It was adapted from The Corner: A Year in the Life of an Inner-City Neighborhood by David Simon, a reporter for the Baltimore Sun, and Ed Burns, a retired Baltimore homicide detective. The Corner won several Emmy Awards in 2000, including Best Miniseries. He had worked with David Simon previously in a 1996 episode of Homicide: Life on the Street. He went on to star as Montgomery County, Maryland Police Chief Charles Moose in the 2003 made-for-TV movie D.C. Sniper: 23 Days of Fear (based on John Allen Muhammad and Lee Boyd Malvo, a.k.a. The D.C. Snipers), and appears in the second season of The L Word. Dutton also appeared an episode of The Sopranos, guest-starred on House M.D. as the father of one of the main characters, and on Sleeper Cell: American Terror as the father of undercover FBI agent Darwyn Al-Sayeed. He also directed two episodes of Sleeper Cell. On October 9, 2007, HBO announced that it has arranged a deal with Dutton where he will develop, direct, and star in a number of series and movies for the network. He also appeared in the 2007 film Honeydripper. On February 14, 2013, Dutton returned to TV in Zero Hour, in which he portrayed the role of a priest. In his personal life, Dutton owns a farm in Ellicott City, Maryland, and was married to actress Debbi Morgan in 1989, but divorced her in 1994. On Criminal Minds Dutton portrayed former boxer-turned-boxing trainer and murder suspect Tony Cole, who appeared in the Season Seven episode "The Bittersweet Science". Filmography *Longmire (2012-2013) as Detective Fales (5 episodes) *Zero Hour (2013) as Father Mickle (6 episodes) *Least Among Saints (2012) as George *The Obama Effect (2012) as John Thomas *Bad Ass (2012) as Panther *The Good Wife (2012) as Pastor Damon *40 Minutes of Hell (2012) as Narrator *LUV (2012) as Cofield *Powers (2012) as Captain Cross *American Horror Story (2011) as Detective Granger (2 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "The Bittersweet Science" (2011) TV episode - Tony Cole *Law & Order: LA (2011) as Reverend Davidson *Dark Blue (2010) as Walter Shell *The Gift (2010) as Dad Powell *Legion (2010) as Percy Walker *Fame (2009) as Mr. James Dowd *CSI: NY (2009) as Talmadge Neville *The Third Nail (2009) as Sydney *The Express (2008) as Willie "Pops" Davis *American Violet (2008) as Reverend Sanders (credited as Charles Dutton) *Racing for Time (2008) as Lt. Stack *Honeydripper (2007) as Maceo *My Name Is Earl (2007) as Reggie (credited as Charles Dutton) *House M.D. (2006-2007) as Rodney Foreman (2 episodes) *Suspect (2007) as Det. Joe Sampson *Threshold (2005-2006) as J.T. Baylock (13 episodes) *Mayday (2005) as Admiral Randolf Hennings *Clubhouse (2005) as Stuart Truman (2 episodes) *The L.A. Riot Spectacular (2005) as The Mayor (credited as Charles Dutton) *The L Word (2005) as Dr. Benjamin Bradshaw (4 episodes) *Something the Lord Made (2004) as William Thomas (credited as Charles Dutton) *Secret Window (2004) as Ken Karsch *Against the Ropes (2004) as Felix Reynolds *Gothika (2003) as Dr. Douglas Grey *D.C. Sniper: 23 Days of Fear (2003) as Chief Charles Moose *Without a Trace (2002-2003) as Chet Collins (2 episodes) *Freedom: A History of Us (2003) as Benjamin Arnett/Negro Student (2 episodes) *Conviction (2002) as Carl's Father *10,000 Black Men Named George (2002) as Milton Webster *Eye See You (2002) as Hendricks *The Practice (2001) as Leonard Marshall *The Sopranos (2001) as Officer Wilmore *Ed (2001) as Rev. Thomas Carver *For Love or Country: The Arturo Sandoval Story (2000) as Dizzy Gillespie *Deadlocked (2000) as Jacob Doyle *Aftershock: Earthquake in New York (1999) as Mayor Bruce Lincoln *Random Hearts (1999) as Alcee *The '60s (1999) as Reverend Willie Taylor (credited as Charles Dutton) *Cookie's Fortune (1999) as Willis Richland *Oz (1998) as Professor Alvah Case *Black Dog (1998) as Ford (credited as Charles Dutton) *Blind Faith (1998) as Charles Williams *First Time Felon (1997) as Inmate (uncredited) *Mimic (1997) as Leonard *True Women (1997) as Josiah *Jack Reed: Death and Vengeance (1996) as Lieutenant Charles Silvera (credited as Charles Dutton) *Homicide: Life on the Street (1996) as Elijah Sanborn *Get on the Bus (1996) as George *Night Visitors (1996) as Dr. Eldon James *A Time to Kill (1996) as Sheriff Ozzie Walls (credited as Charles Dutton) *Last Dance (1996) as John Henry Reese (uncredited) *Jack Reed: A Killer Among Us (1996) as Charles Silvera (credited as Charles Dutton) *Nick of Time (1995) as Huey *Jack Reed: One of Our Own (1995) as Lt. Charles Silvera *Se7en (1995) as Cop (uncredited) *Cry, the Beloved Country (1995) as John Kumalo *Zooman (1995) as Emmett (credited as Charles Dutton) *The Piano Lesson (1995) as Boy Willie (credited as Charles Dutton) *A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) as Rothmiller *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (1994) as Captain Jonas Cutter (2 episodes, credited as Charles Dutton) *Jack Reed: A Search for Justice (1994) as Charles Silvera *Roc (1991-1994) as Roc Emerson/Roc Emeron (72 episodes, credited as Charles Dutton) *Foreign Student (1994) as Howlin' Wolf (credited as Charles Dutton) *Surviving the Game (1994) as Walter Cole (credited as Charles Dutton) *Rudy (1993) as Fortune *Menace II Society (1993) as Mr. Butler *The Distinguished Gentleman (1992) as Elijah Hawkins *Alien³ (1992) as Dillon *Mississippi Masala (1991) as Tyrone Williams *Q & A (1990) as Det. Sam "Chappie" Chapman (credited as Charles Dutton) *Equal Justice (1990) as Mr. Walters (credited as Charles Dutton) *Astonished (1990) as White (credited as Charles Dutton) *Traitor in My House (1990) as Cyrus Quarles (credited as Charles Dutton) *An Unremarkable Life (1989) as Lou (credited as Charles Dutton) *A Man Called Hawk (1989) as Charles Hodges (2 episodes) *Jacknife (1989) as Jake, Veteran Encounter Group Leader (credited as Charles Dutton) *Runaway (1989) as Ralph Colby (credited as Charles Dutton) *Crocodile Dundee II (1988) as Leroy Brown (credited as Charles Dutton) *The Murder of Mary Phagan (1988) as Jim Conley (TV miniseries, credited as Charles Dutton) *No Mercy (1986) as Sergeant Sandy (credited as Charles Dutton) *Cagney & Lacey (1986) as Mr. Johnson (credited as Charles Dutton) *Miami Vice (1985-1986) as Ed McCain/Lieutenant Pearson (2 episodes) *Apology (1986) as Assistant District Attorney (credited as Charles Dutton) *The Equalizer (1985) as Abmennet (credited as Charles Dutton) *Cat's Eye (1985) as Dom (credited as Charles Dutton) 'DIRECTOR' *The Obama Effect (2012) *Racing for Time (2008) *Under (2008) *Sleeper Cell (2006) - 3 episodes *Against the Ropes (2004) *The Corner (2000) - 6 episodes *First Time Felon (1997) 'PRODUCER' *Peeples (2013) - Executive Producer *Roc (1993) - Executive Producer (2 episodes) *Laurel Avenue (1993) - Executive Producer (credited as Charles Dutton) 'WRITER' *The Obama Effect (2012) 'SOUNDTRACK' *Evil (1994) - Foreign Student 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People